


Legacy

by Queen_of_Ice101



Series: Supernatural Encounters [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You shall carry my Legacy." Kira is a half human half demon girl who was born by the most powerful demoness known to demonkind. Experiencing both happiness and tragedy, Kira knows that life is fleeting. So three years after losing her beloved half brother she returns England to move past her loss. But fate has another plan for her, and her past isn's so willing to let go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful readers!!
> 
> So this story idea is another production of sheer boredom and a ADHD mind that seems to find rabbit trails to follow faster then a actual rabbit. 
> 
> I was sitting in the car thinking about how I wish I could find a really good OC story with Sebastian that had a half demon or full demon pairing that wasn't all romantic from the beginning. Then my mental muse informed me that, duh, I could just write one of my own. 
> 
> So I now present to you the product of my bored muse and a long car ride:)
> 
> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the picture.

                      

 

* * *

 

 

Kira stood in front of her mother quietly. A girl of three years of age with deep blue hair and eyes only a shade lighter. She looked up quietly at her mother with no expression on her delicate face.

"Darling, you have a great destiny in place. You are destined to one day stand at the side of one of the most powerful demons known to our kind as his mate. You shall also help shape the first human turned demon in our history. Your destiny is a powerful one, more powerful than any of my full blooded demon children. You, my dear half human child shall be the most powerful demoness I have borne."

Kira's face darkened. "I do not care what you say my destiny is. I shall choose my own. What my future holds shall be decided by me and me alone."

Her mother laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Perhaps. But no matter the path you take you carry a strong spirit like mine. You shall carry on my legacy perfectly."

 

* * *

 


	2. Reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the first chapter was more of a teaser chapter I thought I'd post this one as well:) I'm not one hundred percent happy with how this chapter turned out but oh well. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian was strolling through the massive grounds that belonged to Ciel when he noticed a carriage pulling up at the front gates. Sebastian furrowed his brows, as far as he knew they weren't expecting guests.

The door opened and young woman of at least nineteen stepped out of the carriage. She was dressed in a simple black dress with matching gloves. By the sadness on her face she appeared to be mourning. But if she was mourning, what was she doing here?

He moved closer to hear what she said.

"What is this?"

"What do you mean my lady? It's a mansion."

"But this mansion burned down three years ago! How..." The woman trailed off and sighed.

"Auntie must have had this mansion built to preserve their memory." She said quietly.

"Perhaps your aunt lives here now?" The man who he assumed was her butler asked.

"Perhaps..."

Sebastian could tell that this woman was deeply hurting as she looked up at the giant mansion behind him. He surmised that this girl must have been close to the Phantomhive family before the parents passed.

"Jonathan, I have changed my mind. I believe that I will pay a visit to my aunt today after all. Let's go up to the main house and see who lives here." The woman declared before turning and approaching her carriage.

"Excuse me, young lady." Sebastian called, hurrying over to the gate.

The woman turned sharply to face him with a surprised air.

"Ah, are you the butler of this place?"

"I am. I couldn't help but overhear you say that you wish to meet the current resident of this place. Would you like me to open the gate? My master was...closely connected to the late Phantomhives and I'm sure would be glad to take a break to meet someone who also was close to them." Sebastian offered smoothly.

"Thank you. I will take you up on your kind offer."

Sebastian smiled and opened the gate, watching as she dipped her head politely before climbing back into her carriage and allowing her driver to start the horses up the long driveway.

 

* * *

 

 

Kira watched as the carriage door opened and her beloved butler Jonathan helped her out of the carriage. The butler had opened the gate for them and was going to be introducing her to the current owner of this place.

The butler stood waiting and bowed before opening the door and gesturing to her to enter. Jonathan stood by the carriage waiting for her orders.

"Stay here for now. Should I have need for you I will call." She told him before following the tall black haired butler into the mansion.

She crossed the threshold into the main foyer and froze, grabbing the wall to steady herself. It looked exactly like the old mansion. The butler turned and look d back at her inquisitively but she simply smiled and forced herself to follow.

"Excuse me, but what are you called?" She asked.

"I am called Sebastian my lady." He informed her.

Kira's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. They used to have a dog named Sebastian, how amusing. He stopped in front the door that led to the study, or at least did in the old mansion. He rapped on the door and a soft male voice answered him.

"What is it?"

Sebastian opened the door but Kira couldn't see inside from her angle.

"When I was outside I came across a young woman who knew your predecessors. She came in mourning clothes and seemed quite taken aback to see the mansion in one piece."

"Is that so? Bring her in." The voice ordered.

Sebastian stood aside and opened the door fully to reveal...the back of a chair. Kira raised one eyebrow before smoothly gliding across the floor and taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Why are you here?" The voice, which was starting to sound like a young teenagers voice, demanded.

"I don't make it a habit of speaking to the backs of chairs." Kira said smoothly in leu of a answer.

The chair didn't move. "I have no interest in speaking to you face to face. Why are you in my home."

"May I at least know who I am speaking to?"

"I am Earl Phantomhive."

Kira froze at the name, before cold fury filled her face.

"You are aware that all three of the living Phantomhives died in a fire three years ago."

"Not all three." The voice dismissed.

"I was there on the day the house was burned down. I barely escaped with my own life. I know that there were no survivors, which would make your claim to the Phantomhive title false." Kira declared before rising to her feet.

Whoever was sitting in the chair stood abruptly at her statement.

"No one made it out of the fire alive! How dare you try to come and lie to me like that!" The figure snarled without turning to face her.

"Me? Lie?! You idiot! Do you not know who I am?" She growled.

"Prey tell, who are you that you dare call my claim to the title false?"

"I am the daughter of the late Earl Vincent Phantomhive, Kira Phantomhive!"

 

* * *

 

 

The chair was shoved to the side as the person stumbled out of the shadows into the desk, grabbing the ledge to hold him up as teal eyes met her own persian blue ones.

"Ciel?" Kira choked out, staring in shock at the young teen staring back at her.

It was her little half brother. He was taller, older, more mature looking, and his childish innocence was long gone, but it was without a doubt Ciel.

He straightened and moved around the desk, slowly approaching her. Kira closed her eyes and reached out a tendril of her energy to touch him and one touch to his aura washed away the last bit of doubt.

She let out a half sob half laugh and crossed the space between them in a few steps before dropping down to her knees and wrapping her arms around the young teen in front of her.

Arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly as Ciel buried his face into her shoulder. She felt her dress becoming damp from tears. She wrapped one arm around his waist and gripped his shoulder and back with the other as she tried to keep her tears from falling. Ciel was shaking and she caught him as his knees gave out from under him.

Kira lowered herself to sit on the ground and pulled the boy who was sobbing into her shoulder into her lap and rocked him back and forth as she ran her fingers through his hair. She had lost her own battle with the tears and was crying silently into his hair.

He was alive. She was home.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian had seen a lot of times when his master acted and looked weak. But he had never seen Ciel cry like he was now.

The thirteen year old was literally sobbing so hard he was shaking. The girl who was called Kira on the other hand was breathing evenly and if it wasn't for the tears streaming down from her open eyes as she stared blankly at the side of the desk in front of her he would never had guessed she was crying.

From what he had gathered from their little conversation, these two were sibilings. She must have been the daughter borne to Vincent Phantomhive before his marriage to Ciel's mother. Very little was known about the girl other than her mother had drugged Vincent in order to get him into bed with her. He was surprised by how close the two appeared to be.

He watched with a detached curiosity as Kira rocked his master back and forth in her lap, running her fingers soothingly through Ciel's hair as he buried his face in Kira's shoulder.

After a time Ciel pulled back from his position pressed into the older girls shoulder to look her in the face.

"I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not." Was her simple answer.

"How?"

The girl sighed and ran her gloved hand through her hair. "It's a bit of a long story. Before I tell it I need to bring my butler up so that he's not sitting down there worried."

"Of course. I shall send for tea." He said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Little brother, seeing as I wish to hear your story I need to go get my butler which is a little difficult at this moment." Kira prompted.

"Huh?"

"Your sitting on my lap. I need you to get off so that I can stand." She said with a hint of a smirk.

Ciel flushed slightly and stood up so fast he almost fell. Sebastian hid a smirk at his masters reaction and watched as Kira smiled and stood, ruffling his hair with a sidelong smile as she breezed past Sebastian, intent on retrieving her butler.

 

* * *

 

 

Kira sat across from Ciel at his desk with Jonathan standing behind her.

"So what happened to you Kira?"

"When the fire started we were in our game of hide and seek. I had fallen asleep in a cupboard closet. I woke up to smoke filling the air and screams everywhere. I got out of my little hiding hole and screamed for mom dad and you. I eventually came across mom and dad's...bodies. I went into a panic screaming for you and searching everywhere but soon the fire was overwhelming and I knew that I had to get out of I would die. At first I didn't care, as a kid the only thought that was running through my head is I needed to find you but eventually I found Tanaka and I knew..."

Kira swallowed and closed her eyes to compose herself. Jonathan, her butler placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but Kira shook it off roughly with a cold look. Jonathan sighed and released her shoulder.

"I knew that I couldn't search for you any longer. There was a very high chance that you were dead and I knew that it would be wrong of me to let Tanaka die to continue searching. So with the last bit of energy I had I dragged Tanaka out of the mansion and across the grass to a bunch of waiting people who were trying to figure out how to get in. I was loopy with pain and smoke inhalation and was determined to go back in and find you.

Ciel's eyes widened slightly. "But you could have died!"

Kira shook her head. "I didn't care."

"If I may interrupt, what happened next?" Sebastian said, steering the conversation back to her story.

"I got halfway across the grass when the mansion exploded and sent me flying into the foliage. I must have passed out because the next thing I remember was looking up into the face of my mother who was desperately looking for me. I don't know how she found me when she did because I was a good ways off from the mansion buried under rubble. It was a miracle I survived. She brought me to her home a ways out of London to her home to recover. I've lived with her up until now but she's never been my mother in my eyes, your mother was. So now that I'm nineteen I decided that I would rather come back home and restart my life in the city I had grown up in. I was also planning on having a tombstone built for you since there was none, I was finally ready to accept that you were dead."

She let out a choked laugh. "But then I came here and now I don't have to let you go. At least not yet."

Ciel nodded quietly.

"At least not yet, what do you mean by that remark? Since you are several years older than him isn't it common sense that you will die first? Not to be callous." Ciel's butler Sebastian pitched in.

"Not if you complete your Faustus contract first and devour his soul first, demon."

The reaction was instant. Ciel stood and Sebastian attacked. However what he wasn't anticipating is for her own demon butler to intercept the attack, eyes glowing red and a snarl revealing his fangs.

Silence reigned.

"Ciel, call off your puppy. As you can see I'm not judging you, I have a demon of my own serving me. If you call him off we can discuss this like normal people." Kira said quietly.

Sebastian slowly released Jonathan and moved to stand at Ciel's side. Ciel was staring at Kira with a mixture of shock and anger in his gaze as he slowly sat down again.

"You never told me that you had contracted a demon."

"That's because I didn't. My mother has him under contract and their deal is that he has to stay by my side for as long as I want him to to act as my older brother and protecter. He's been by my side since I was found again by my mother." Kira told him with a slight sigh.

Jonathan gently touched her shoulder with his hand and this time she allowed the comforting contact.

"Now I want to here your story. What happened to you, how did you survive?"

Ciel went pale and clenched his fists. Kira looked at him and watched as he looked down, his hair obscuring his face from view.

"Ciel?" She whispered.

Ciel flinched and Sebastian leaned down to whisper in his ear. He received a nod and stood.

"I will share with you the story. Before the fire, during your hide and seek game, Ciel came across the bodies of your parents and dog. Tanaka urged him to flee but was knocked over the head. Ciel was kidnapped by a perverse demon cult who used him as a sacrifice to summon a demon. They failed but in Ciel's terror he managed to do what they failed to, he summoned me. We made a contract and I saved him. I brought him here and rebuilt the mansion. The rest in history."

Ciel finally looked up at Kira to see her reaction to the news. She had mirrored his previous pose, head bowed and hair covering her face.

"Kira." He called roughly, knowing that she would look up in pity and he would be coddled and pitied by yet another person.

However when she looked up her face wasn't filled with pity, but fury. Her eyes glittered with a dark hate and every muscle in her face was clenched. Ciel shifted back into his chair, slightly unnerved by the complete hate in her face.

"I assume they all were killed by Sebastian."

"Yes." He said, unsure of where they were going with this.

"Sebastian, did you make them suffer?" She said, addressing the black clad butler at his side.

"Yes I did. I particularly enjoyed ripping their limbs from them and taking out their innards while they were still alive. Then I set the place on fire and burned them alive. Was their suffering satisfactory enough?" Sebastian asked with a twisted smile.

Kira smirked. "I guess that will have to do since their dead now."

Ciel simply blinked. There were several reactions he was prepared to see. The one she gave however was not the one he expected.

Kira smirked at her half brothers butler before looking over at Ciel. He was sitting there staring at her in shock.

"Hey, I think we broke Ciel." She observed.

Sebastian snorted at her words and Kira stood, winking at him and leaning over the desk. She reached a single finger out and poked Ciel in the cheek causing him to jerk back into awareness.

"Ok. Do you have a place to stay?" Ciel asked quietly.

"No. I was planning on living in a townhouse and having a replica of the old mansion built where the burnt down one was but it appears that you've beat me to that plan. So I will probably just live in a nice townhouse since it's just me and my butler."

"Then you have to live here."

"Here? Ciel, is it really that good of idea to bring me into your home when people might try to claim me as the rightful heir to the company? My presence in your home could cause you potential problems." Kira warned.

"I don't care. Your my sister and I refuse to allow you to live in some townhouse. I won't let you leave again." Ciel said firmly.

Kira exhaled a soft laugh. "I see. Well then for now I shall comply to your wishes. But if problems arise because of my decision then I will have no choice but to move out in my own and just visit." She warned.

"...fine. Sebastian bring her things to the bedroom next to mine with the blue wallpaper. That was her old room."

Sebastian bowed and in a matter of seconds her things were in her room. Ciel escorted her to the room and she stepped inside. The familiar room brought back so many memories.

She turned to face her half brother with a misty smile and gave him a quick but tight hug. She released him after a moment and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Uh Kira, are you ok?"

"Yeah Ciel, just glad to be home."

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	3. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to move a little slow since I don't think that Kira and Ciel would jump right into their old relationship since Ciel as gone through some pretty life changing experiences and so has Kira. I'm going to explain who Jonathan is really to her since Kira's demon mother can't exactly hold a Faustas contract.
> 
> There will probably be two or three chapters before we move onto the Black Butler storyline so that I can get a relationship established with characters such as Madam Red, Elizabeth and her parents, Sebastian and the servants and Ciel. 
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuj.

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning Kira woke up early and with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders she sat down on the window seat, looking out over the grounds.

It had been a shock to her system to see her human half-brother alive and holding a Faustus contract to one of the most powerful demons Kira had ever come across aside from her own mother and a few of her children.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window. Ciel had changed greatly, that much was obvious. Kira could admit to herself that she was worried about how their relationship would change.

Suddenly she heard the door open and close quietly before soft steps approached.

"I figured you would be up... my lady."

Kira sighed and didn't bother turning to face the intruder in her peace.

"Enough with the charade Jonathan. We're alone and treating you like my butler is creepy." Kira said, finally turning to face the brown haired male.

A soft snicker could be heard and his eerily luminescent green eyes glowed before becoming a dark red. He smirked and fangs peeked out from his lips as he dropped down onto her bed causally.

"So sorry little sis, I would hate to upset you. Mother would have my hide."

Kira rolled her eyes.

"She really needs to stop being so protective of me. You shouldn't have to follow me around like this."

Her demon half brother shrugged.

"Eh, I don't care. Hanging around in Hell with mom and some of the other siblings has gotten extremely boring. This is much more entertaining. I can't wait until that demon and your human half brother find out what you really are."

Kira glared at Jonathan and her eyes flashed as red as his for a moment.

"You do anything to reveal my true identity and I will personally see you tortured by mother dearest. Got it?"

Jonathan laughed and stood before strolling over and ruffling her hair.

"Understood. Will you need help with your corset when you dress?"

Kira's face darkened at the mention of the evil human contraption.

"I don't see why humans have such a obsession with not being able to breath. Demon females look just fine without corsets."

"Actually they look better because they aren't constantly fainting from lack of air and making stupid sounding wheezy noises." Jonathan commented idly.

Kira snorted.

"True. And yes, I will need help doing it up. I'll go put it on in the bathroom before coming out and having you help me tighten it."

Jonathan nodded and she grabbed one out of her bag before retreating to her bathroom and pulling it on. She came out and stood with her back to Jonathan with a sigh as he reached out and began to tighten the back.

She hissed through her teeth as her insides shifted to accommodate the tightening corset.

"I hope that whoever came up with those got shredded by a demon." Kira muttered.

Jonathan snickered.

"Oh but you look absolutely dashing."

A thunk and Jonathan yelping echoed through the room as Kira grabbed a blue dress out of her bag and stepped into it before turning her back to her half brother again.

"Do it up will you?"

Nimble fingers did her buttons up in a matter of moments and Kira slipped her feet into flats before approaching the door.

"Go ahead and do whatever. You can stay if you want but if you need to feed you are free to do so."

Jonathan grinned at her before opening her bedroom window and hopping lithely out.

"Well then I'll see you later...my lady."

Kira spun to snarl at her demon half brother but he had already vanished.

"Tch, idiot."

It was still early enough in the morning that breakfast would still have yet to be served so instead of going down to the dining hall she made her way through the empty halls to the massive double doors that should open into the library.

She hesitantly pushed them open and smiled. Yep, that was still the library. Closing the doors behind her silently she walked down the isle between shelves smiling at the thousands upon thousands of books that filled the shelves.

Sebastian must have summoned the ashes of the library back together to restore all these books to Ceil. That would have tired out even a powerful demon like Sebastian when in human form.

Kira made her way over to the centre of the room where no shelves sat. Instead there was a large circular area on the carpet where several plush chairs and a couch had set up with tables beside all of them.

Kira walked past those as well, weaving through the shelves in instinct until reaching a corner filled with books she could recite backwards and in her sleep after all the times she read them to and with Ceil when they were children.

A soft smile on her face Kira reached out and brushed featherlight fingers across the bindings that were somehow even worn from the constant use they had received all those years ago.

Suddenly she heard soft steps that sounded like what she remembered her brothers as come up behind her and stop a few feet away.

"Still enjoy coming and relaxing in the library before breakfast I see. There are still things that haven't changed about you Ceil."

There was no response and Kira sighed softly.

"I can't help but wonder how our relationship will have changed after all these years. I mean, I just found out you weren't dead yesterday which gives us both three years to have greatly changed."

There was a slight shuff sound of cloth being moved and Kira moved to turn.

"I suppose-"

"Who are you?"

Kira spun abruptly with her one hand already flying to her hair that where she had two needle like daggers disguised as chopsticks in her bun but stopped halfway when she realized that it was simply a maid.

"Oh hello. My apologies for startling, I thought you were Ciel."

The maid's stiff expression did not change and she took another step closer.

"Who are you?"

Kira smiled and gave a quick curtsy.

"My name is Kira and I'm a close childhood friend of Ciels. I was just sitting in here to pass the time until breakfast."

Kira glanced around the grand library with a sad smile.

"If you stop and just look around the library you could almost imagine that the fire never happened."

The servant cocked a head before smiling slightly.

"You must have been close to the Phantomhive family."

"I was."

The servant studied Kira for a moment before realizing that the clothes Kira wore were of the highest quality and gasping before bowing frantically.

"Oh I'm so sorry I am! I didn't mean to be rude it's just that you look so much like the young master that it caught me off guard it did!" The servant suddenly said.

Kira smiled warmly and walked past her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not bothered. I should head down to breakfast though so I will wish you goodbye for now."

The servant gasped and hurried to catch up.

"But you don't know the way!"

"I do. This is a carbon copy of the original mansion that stood here. So don't worry, I can go without help."

The maid nodded and bowed again.

"Of course. I'll let you go alone then." The maid said in a flustered tone.

Kira smiled again before walking out of the library and directly into Jonathan.

"Oh, your back." She said offhandedly as she took a step back and walked around him.

He fell into step beside her and stretched his hands.

"Decided that I wanted to see the servants reaction when you were introduced. Thought it would be entertaining to watch. Also, I want to be introduced as your cousin on your mothers side. I don't want to be treated like a servant seeing as I am far from."

Kira nodded.

"Of course."

Kira walked into the dining hall with Jonathan at her side dressed in high end brown clothes that made him appear to be part of high class human society.

Jonathan opened the doors for her and gave a shallow bow with a mocking smile flickering across his lips as she entered in front of her.

Ciel was already seated at the head of the table and Kira took a seat at his right, a seat that was reserved for the female with the highest authority in the house which at that moment was her.

Jonathan took a seat next to her and Ciel raised a eyebrow.

"Good morning little brother. As you can see my cousin Jonathan decided to join us this morning." Kira said calmly.

Ciel gave a barely noticeable sigh before giving a curt nod to her demon half brother. Kira restrained a snicker and instead pretended to be fascinated by the table cloth.

"Good morning Kira. You slept well I hope."

Kira looked over at Ciel.

"Quite, thanks."

He nodded and fell silent as the door opened and Sebastian came in pushing a cart of food. He recited what he had prepared and served everyone, glancing curiously at Jonathan.

Kira smiled at Sebastian and gave the cousin introduction.

"My cousin Jonathan came down to have breakfast with us this morning."

Sebastian nodded and continued placing plates around the table.

Breakfast was utterly devoid of conversation, idle chatter or otherwise. It was quite strange for Kira and Jonathan who were used to the jam packed tables in their home in Hades where it was never silent. However it was worse for Kira who remembered lively conversations around a exact replica of this table before the fire claimed the lives of her mom and dad.

"I have finished Sebastian. I will be in my office. Kira, please to accompany me so that we can speak about your coming to live here."

Kira nodded and wiped her mouth with the napkin before placing it down and gracefully standing. She turned to face Jonathan and gave him a dark look.

"Cause trouble and I will make you regret it. Understand?"

Jonathan laughed at her and ruffled her hair.

"Of course."

"Baka ani." She muttered under her breath in Japanese so that the others wouldn't understand just in case they overheard.

He snickered and she ignored him as she followed Ciel out of the dining hall and to his office.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they had reached the office and taken a seat Ciel leaned back in his chair and stared at her for a long silent moment. He was clearly used to the silence giving him the upper hand which amused Kira to no end.

She loved her brother but she was not willing to submit to him as her superior so instead of playing to his game the way she mig have a few years ago she chose to instead lean back in her chair and look out the window, watching the birds and occasional dragonfly that would fly by.

"Kira." He finally said.

Kira's lips twitched and she turned back to face Ciel.

"Yes little brother?" She asked, the picture of innocence.

His eyes widened as something dawned on him.

"You did that on purpose!"

Kira grinned.

"You are not the only one in the family that watched dad at work Ciel. I knew what you were doing."

He sighed.

"Of course you did. I would assume that you haven't changed in that you hate pointless formalities?"

"You are correct in that assumption."

"Good. Then I will cut to the chase. You are free to live here as long as you wish and can alter your room however you want to suit your current tastes. I know that my room has changed drastically since I came back and it was rebuilt."

Kira smiled at that. She was looking forward to changing the room to her current tastes. Goodbye pale powderpuff blue!

"You will have the authority of the lady of the house which means your say is final unless I supersede it. You have free reign over the entire house, no area is off limits except for my office which you may not come in unless I am in here."

Kira gave a nod to show she understood.

"I don't usually come down for breakfast so you can choose whether you wish to eat alone in the dining hall or eat in your own bedroom in the mornings. Lunch and dinner I do however have in the dining hall and I would appreciate you joining me." His face was stern but his tone was hopeful.

"I would love to join you for meals."

As he moved onto his next point a slight smirk flickered across his lips.

"I know that you hate corsets and that after many, many fights with mom and dad you managed to become free of them by finding clothing alternatives that gave the allusion of the hourglass without it. You may wear what you like and act how you wish as long as it does not bring shame to the Phantomhive name. Just be yourself."

Kira let out a relieved sigh.

"No corsets? Thank you Ciel!"

His lips twitched again.

"If we are forced to attend a ball or other social activity then you will have to wear a corset." He added.

Kira sighed but nodded.

"I can't think of anything else to add at this time being, if I think of anything else I'll add it."

Kira nodded and rose to her feet as she turned to leave.

"Oh and Kira?"

She stopped in the doorway and turned to look over her shoulder.

"Yes Ciel?"

"Welcome home."

 

* * *

 

 

And now the translation for Baka ani! Baka as many dedicated Otaku's already will know means idiot:p And ani means brother. Usually when speaking to a sibling there are special terms that are used such as Oniisan among others but since Kira isn't of Japanese heritage she isn't bothering to use such terms.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
